Social Networking Websites such as MYSPACE, FACEBOOK, and the like allow user-members to post their “mood” on their member-profile pages. These mood indicators can include psychological or emotional states such as being happy, sad, grumpy, frustrated, sleepy, stressed, relaxed, fussy, etc. Typically, these mood indicators are accompanied by a mood icon such as a yellow smiley face that displays the assigned mood. At present, user-members post their mood on their member-profile pages by manually selecting a mood from a menu. Manual selection of a mood allows user-members to post a mood that may not actually reflect their true mood.